The Messed Up Beauty and the King of Beast
by MadeHartt
Summary: Nala's dead and Simba hasn't recovered.But can a human help him find the light again and can he help her find hers.detailed summary inside.review please.I don't own any real Lion King characters,final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

If You Give a Depressed Lion a Look at a Beautiful Girl...

He'll Want to See Her Again

With Nala killed by poachers 2 months ago Simba is lost in sorrow, until one day at the watering hole he meets the beautiful Dr. Julietta Gale and her research team. Now a freak Storm has her speaking Simba's language. Can she cope with that, falling for the Pride Rock's king, and old and new enemy's, including an obsessed colleague. Shes only a physiologist for the love of god.

* * *

Sunrise was just coming to Pride Rock. The light flowed into the valley and illumined the path the king was to follow for his morning rounds. He came out of the cave solemn and resigned. It had been two months since the humans had taken away his beautiful Nala and he didn't know how to move on without her. Kovu and Kiara have tried to help him but he preferred to just let sadness consume him.

"So as I've said a strange heard has appeared by the water hole, we might want to take a look at that…Sire are you listening" Zazu says

"Oh yes sorry Zazu my mind was somewhere else we should go check that" I really just didn't want to listen.

"Sire I've notice that you're not really all that focused I think it might be wise for you to, oh how should I put this, take some time off and hand the morning patrol to Kiara or Kovu" Zazu says with sympathy

"Zazu I can handle it don't worry" I says reassuringly but I can still see the worry on Zazu's face."Come on we should see what these strange creature are by the watering hole "I says energetically

* * *

"Dr. Gale we have all the equipment set up and animals should be here to drink shortly so we should head out" yells a crew member

A relatively normal height women with dark brown chopped short hair in a pony tail and green eyes looks up and nods. She had a look of an accomplished women but her age appeared of maybe 24.

"Good, I don't even know why i'm here, I'm a psychologist for the love of god." said as she stomped away. "but at least this place is pretty"

* * *

I notice these strange animals are like the ones who took Nala, they're called humans but these ones have come with strange devices that are nothing like the ones the others had so I watch but keep my distance.

"Zazu what do you think they're doing" I ask with a bit of excitement in my voice

"Something we should probably be weary of Sire"

"Ah come on Zazu I wanna know what it is"

"Of course you do "Zazu says as he puts his hand on his head "you always do"

I shake my head at Zazu's never failing killjoy attitude. I look up to see one of those humans walk over to where we are I'm pretty sure this was a female. As get ready to run I notice she stops and just looks at Pride Rock. She stands about as tall as Rafiki . She seemed to look at me and I saw her eyes were I dark color and they speak of radiant joy, her fur was the color of the ground under my claws and her the rest of her was strangely pale like the white of the sun. A serene smile graced her pink lips. As she walked away a small object fell off her arm.

"My, sire we should go!" Zazu says urgently

"She's beautiful" I say

"Sire?" I look at Zazu I think I he just broke the record for longest beak drop.

I run out and grab her object I my mouth.

"!" one of then shrieks. Her eyes meet mine, I'm close enough to tell that they're a midnight blue now, and she seems scared and puzzled at the same time. Suddenly I hear a noise and I feel a pain in my arm and drop the object. The others humans in a green monster pull her in and ride off I try to follow but I feel numb and sleepy….

* * *

Dr. Julietta Gale watched the lion disappear in to the rest of the scenery it was just that oddly shaped rock that stood out. The lion had a wild red mane and a gold coat. It was very big and would have probably killed me. At least that what was logic said, but this lion had picked up my bracelet and had looked at me with what seemed to be...kindness. I was certain I was just my mind playing tricks on my. I had more important matters like getting this study done to help raise awareness for the poachers in . Half of my crew were film makers the other half of my crew were Zoologist, well I was a psychologist they had brought me along to see if anything animals did could be like humans behavior. It was stupid and the real reason was so the head of this little project, Dr. Masters, could try to romance me and fail at it. I had to think about how to avoid and on the notes I had already taken and the notes I needed to take on today's little episode. What I thought about now was the help this was going to bring this place and the handsome golden lion that had tried to kill me.

* * *

I wake up a couple hours later with Zazu and some other lionesses running up. I tell them I'm fine but they insist on coming with me for the rest of my rounds so I let them. And for the rest of the day I'm thinking about that beautiful human with the strange eyes.

Kovu and Kiara walked up to me _together _as usual. Ever since they found out Kiara was with child a month ago Kovu hadn't left her side…like I had done with Nala. I tried not letting my mind slip into memories as they talked.

"So thing ran smoothly we got a kill, Rafiki made a surprise appearance, and I kicked Kovu's but at tag." Kiara said matter-of-factly. She'll be a great queen.

"Oh no you didn't, you cheated" Kovu forever trying to prove Kiara wrong

"How do you cheat at tag!"She counters

"You just did"they were pressed up against each other face to face now.

"I'll just leave you to your arguing" I made way into the cave were most of the lionesses were already asleep with others filing in. Kiara and Kovu finally came in after an hour or two of debate on tag and cheating. For some reason no matter how hard I tried I could not get to sleep, it was really quite normal what was weird was why. I couldn't stop thinking about that beautiful human I saw. Dr. Gale, I had heard the other humans call her. I wondered if I would see her again. Quietly as I could I slipped out of the cave and went to the spot where I saw her by the watering hole. The sky was a dark blue with stars looking down. I wondered what my father thought of me right now. As I came to spot where I dropped the object I looked around. It was still there a bit trampled but still looked good. It was a green band with a flower design on it but it was a flower I had never seen before. I picked up in my mouth after getting a scent on it. I have to return this.

* * *

The thing they don't tell you is that it's so beautiful or at least my family. All I heard was how much opportunity I was throwing away doing something important with my life. Like saving a species wasn't important. They thought I was being stupid going after animals that could kill me with one swipe of a paw but since when do I listen to them. Ok so I did have a close call but I got out of it fine. So here outside my tent I lay under the stars and think about how much It'll tick my grandmother off that I come home without a scratch… until I see a lion come out of the bushes…**mommy**…

* * *

It was lucky for me that her pride wasn't far off from the kingdom, we were at the very edge. She was outside looking up at the great kings of the past. I wondered what she was thinking then. As I moved closer she bolted up and a look of panic spread across her face. Was she afraid of me? I walked a little closer dropped the object and back away waiting for her take it. She just stands there but then slowly reaches forward.

* * *

So like it, hate it. I got this idea after watching all 3 movies so it's kind of half baked. Well tootles. Rate and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_They journeyed far into the lands and the white bear said_

_"Are you afraid?"_

_"No," She replied "I am not afraid"_

Rose and the white bear from East by Edith Pattou.

* * *

I never thought I would see this: A lion dropping my prized bracelet a few feet away from me then backing off. I'm dreaming that has to be it I'm dreaming. I close my eye and pinch myself and open them again but the lion is still there. I notice it's the one from yesterday; maybe he just wanted to give me my bracelet back. I walk slowly over to where it is and carefully bend down to grab then slowly back away. But the lion comes closer. I barely notice as it starts to rain.

* * *

She seems afraid of me as I watch her pick up her object. I notice her eyes never leave me for long. I don't mind that part: her eyes are the most beautiful part about her. I notice it started to rain as if the great kings were trying to tell me something. As I looked back at her, she was coming towards me with one hand behind her back and the other out reached.

* * *

Ok tranquilizer loaded now just to see what he does if I reach out to him, if he tries to kill me shoot. I'm dead. Only the crash of thunder and lightning wake me from my thoughts. My hand is almost to the lions face. I gently touch his nose and he doesn't flinch or try to bite my hand off. So far so good, I should have my camera. I hear another crash of thunder look up and gasp. The image of a lion is looking down as lighting strikes my hand. All feel is an exasperating pain.

* * *

The pain is immense.

I swear I can hear Nala's and my father's voice.

I open my eyes to see dawn is approaching and Dr. Gale still on the floor. Her chest is falling and rising. Good she's still alive. I smelled smoke and it wasn't coming from where the lighting struck, I looked up to her herd's homes on fire.

"Dr. Gale, DR. Gale! Are you ok?" I hear someone shout.

"Come on we got get out of here Masters" another human pulls him from our direction.

"No we have to find Gale" he franticly pulls away and tries to reach us. I have to get her out of here. I see on the floor and use the trick Kovu showed me. Unexpected is the feel of her arms wrap around my neck. When I see the other human has pulled free I take off. I run till I see pride rock where the lionesses are just waking up, Kovu and Kiara looking around probably for me.

"Sire, where have you BEEN!" Zazu flies strait in front of me with a look I'm not pleased to see, it was his "I'm going to question you until you tell" look. I hated that look. As soon as he sees the human on my back he freezes.

"Sire may I ask why a HUMAN IS ON YOUR BACK!"

"Zazu calm down she's not going to hurt us" I say

"Daddy isn't she one of the ones who killed mom" Kiara says a hurt look on her face.

"No sweetheart this one is different I can feel it"

"Sir, are you sure?" Kovu looks at me strait in the eye.

"Yes" and that's the end of the argument. I go inside and lay her down on slab where Nala and I use to lay. She mumbles something and turns over. Her eyes suddenly wide open at the lions and lionesses looking at her.

* * *

I suddenly know what it feels like to be in a zoo. Having strange creatures looking at you… only here there are no bars and they don't use tranquilizers.

"Don't panic Gale, don't panic" I say slowly.

"Well you shouldn't because you don't have to, your safe" the lion said…it talked. The lion talked.

"Are you talking to me" I say, I'm losing it or I'm dead. Most likely the latter.

"Yes and you can understand me" he has a surprised look on his face.

"I think but I'm sure I'm dreaming, yep I'm dreaming that's it your all a figment of my imagination." I say relived

"Well, miss I hate to inform you but you are most certainly awake, you just woke up" says a hornbill as he lands next to me.

"I did, I'm awake not dead" The lion with the black mane nods his head.

"Oh really…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the lions cringe at my high pitch scream.

"Don't worry you're not in any danger here" the red manned lion tries to calm me down

"Not in any danger! I'm surrounding by lions in the middle of nowhere! I have no way to get in contact with my team oh and this little detail suddenly I can speak animal!" I yell and it feels a little better

"Well, miss yourbeing very rude to the man who just saved your life and whose home you're in" I glare at the hornbill but he's right. Unfortunately I had been raised with manners and followed then to a fault.

I looked toward the red maned lion "I'm sorry" painful apologizing to a lion.

"Hakuna matata" weird lion… My eyes look up at all the other lions. They were confused too. I decided to play along.

I took a deep breath "I didn't catch the name, what is it?" it's a decent question

"My name is Simba, that is my daughter Kiara" he gestures to a young lioness with golden fur like him and brown eyes "and her mate Kovu" a lion with reddish brown fur and a black mane. He has the strangest green eyes and a scar on one of them.

"Simba? Really?" I can't help but burst giggle. His name means lion and he's a lion that's too redundant.

"Something funny about my name?" Simba looks at me curiously.

"Oh un no nothing" mental note: do not make fun of lion's name when in his den.

"Well I should go find my camp now this has been a blast but good day mates"

"Wait, where are you going?" Simba jumps in front of me. He's very close I can feel his breath on my skin and it makes me shiver.

"To my camp I think I can find it from here" I try to get past him but he walks in front of me

"Am I missing something" I ask this is getting annoying.

"Well…"

* * *

"What do you mean rode off on a lion!" Mrs. Gale scream into the phone

"Mrs. Gale please we have no idea where your daughter is but we're searching" Mr. Kenny Mara tried to explain.

"How did you lose her to a lion?" Mrs. Gale shrieks into the phone.

"Well you see Mrs. Gale the lighting had struck our camp and had caught on fire and your daughter was at the very edge so when the fire reached her Dr. Masters tried to get to her but he said saw a lion put her on his back and run off." That was not going to help me much

"I knew it I knew I shouldn't have let he go. Oh what did I do to deserve this tragedy? My daughter is lion chow, worm food by now." Click. Well that could have gone better

* * *

"My daughter my precious daughter eaten, helpless, in the belly of a lion." Mrs. Ebony Gale cried her eyes out on her $400,000 sofa.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone there" Mr. Rick Gale sighed

"At least that Dr. Masters is there maybe he'll find her, dear?"

"I'm booking plane tickets were going to Africa" Mr. Gale said as he picked his cell phone.

"Dad I think she's going to be fine, Julietta has away of surprising people" Rosaline Gale says

"Rosaline don't be stupid, she was taken by a lion"

* * *

"Ok lets list things that have happen so far: my camp was burned down, no one knows where I am, I have no way to contact them, I'm surrounded by lions, and I can talk to them. Ok I thinks that all" Julietta sat outside of the pride's cave. She had just gone through everything that had happen today as the night started to set in.

"What am I going to do" I put my head in my hands and started to cry.

"Dr. Gale you ok?" it was Kovu. Simba had kept annoyingly close watch on me and I finally told him bug off. He seemed hurt so I stomped out of the cave.

"Oh Kovu, I'm fine really just an itsy bit stressed" I say as I wipe my face

"Really? Looks more like a lot to me" he smirked

"Oh this is nothing compared to my child hood. As I remember I was forced on a path to be respectable business women and instead I became a psychologist, parents weren't too happy" I said as I pulled my knees to my chest.

"I know the feeling I was groomed to kill Simba and take over the pridelands but instead I married his daughter and we actually get along" he said as if he just told me the weather

"Lions are weird" is all I can say.

"And humans aren't?" he counters.

"Ok so I know some cases where humans do that" I'd seen it twice before.

"Kovu, Kiara said she wanted to see you" Simba had just appeared like Houdini. Great.

"K, see ya Dr. Gale" he pounced off

"See ya" I waved.

"So your parents don't like your choices" Simba asks

"Eavesdropping" in roll my eyes what is obsessed with me. *Shudder* I already have one guy that does that not fond of lion doing that.

"It's my kingdom" he states

"Respecting a guest privacy is good manners." I counter

"Agreed but I like to know when my guest are upset. So how old are you Dr. Gale?"

"24 years last month "I state looking for an escape from this conversation.

"Really? We don't usually live that long here"

"Humans have lived up to 100 years before" I say

"Could you?" he asks

"By luck or in my case bad luck "I never planned to live that long. I planned to live ripe old age and die in a peaceful way.

"Really? Well what about your home do you have family that would miss you?"

"A mom who always says I'm not good enough, a dad who barely notices me unless it's something he wanted me to do, and a sister who's the golden child. It was never really a home just a place I lived"

"That sounds horrible" if only he knew

"Yeah it was, well what about you any family beside Kiara, where's her mother?" He gets really tense

"She died 2 month ago" he looks down at he's paws

"Oh, I'm sorry how it happened" I'm not sure if I should ask

"I was off dealing with hyena's that had tried to get into the lands and all of sudden this monster with strange round feet came up and humans jumped out. They put a net over me and one of them pointed something at. Nala came out of nowhere and tackled him she cut the net and we ran but the humans chased us and as they did they shoot off something and it hit her. She was bleeding bad and told me to get of there I wanted to stay but she wouldn't let me that was the last time I saw her." He looked up into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say "Oh Simba I'm so sorry, so poachers got her"

"Poachers?"

"Yes, they're people who hunt animals they're not supposing to. That's why were to help stop them by studding you guys"

"Really you're here to help," he says exactly

"Yes we are," I say reassuringly

"That wonderful news"

* * *

She's here to help I knew it. I can't wait to tell the others that this beautiful, wonderful human is here to help.

"So Simba what were your parents like?" it was a surprising question.

"Well my mother was a great hunter she really loved looking after me, she was very wise she died shortly before I became king, my father was a great king, everyone loved him he was also very wise, and strong, and brave. He loved me more than anything." my voice drifted off thinking about them. "I always feel like I'm not living up to them"

"You shouldn't, people tell me I have a good judgment of character and I can tell you are a good king"

She looks up avoiding my eyes. I wonder how she can and what she see in me.

"Well it's getting late we should go to bed." I say getting up and walking to the cave. To my surprise she doesn't follow and walks over to a tree and climbs up. "What are you doing your welcome to stay in the cave?"

"I'd rather not" she says nervously

"Why?"

"Well no offence but sleeping with a bunch of lions makes me nervous."

"Well it should" came Rafiki's voice out of nowhere.

"Who said that" Dr. Gale looked around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Rafiki good to see you" I say as I see my old friend come from the top of the tree.

"And you Simba, I came to see you yesterday but apparently you were preoccupied." He gestures to Dr. Gale in the tree.

"Well I was just…"

"No need to explain I was just wondering if the young women might know who this belongs to" Rafiki holds up a rectangle shape thing that was red. She seem to know what it was.

"Give it here" she jumped down

"Why what is it?" Rafiki asked in his usual teasing tone

"My stories, now give it here its important" she seemed ready to kill for it. I wondered why it was so important.

"Well…ok." He threw it up in the air and she caught it.

"Well I'll see you later" as disappeared into the grass

"What is it" I asked

"Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare and some other stories I brought with me"

"Who and what?" I say confused

"It a story of two young star-crossed lovers torn apart by their family's hatred of each other, still they disobey they're parents and fall in love" she ends with a sigh.

"Does it have a happy ending?"

"Not really" she says and winces

"Why?"

"Well they both kill themselves at the end, so they're tougher but they're dead."

"I get it not a very nice story is it, Dr. Gale" I say

"No it's a wonderful story, play really, but if you don't like that I have some others" she says as she flips through the book

"Do they all end unhappily?"

"Well yes actually" she smiles

"Can you find a not so sad one" I say as lay down in the grass and she lies down beside me.

"Ok tell me it Dr. Gale"

"Fine but my name is Julietta if you don't mind"

"Julietta, I like it" I say as she opens her book.

She flips in the book until she gets to page and starts to read…

_"It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me."_

* * *

"I'll find her if the last the last thing I do!" Dr. Arron Masters

"Dr. Masters maybe you should calm down by this time she's taking a dirt nap" said a student

"I refuse to believe it! We're going to find that lion and get her back, my sweet Julietta back"

"He lost" said the student

"Yo, Toni wanna come help with some stuff"

"Sure" Toni said "Better than being here" and she walked out of the room

* * *

_"For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulcher there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea."_

I wondered who could write such a tragic poem. Julietta said she had more from the same man and had memorized some. I was scared of it actually. As I tried to get to sleep quietly I feel Julietta put her hands in my mane. She strokes it as if she thinking about something and I can't help wonder what. I feel like a young lion again worried what she thinks about me, I find myself messing with my mane and checking my reflection all the time. I feel Julietta lay her body against me and start to fall asleep. If only this could last forever.

* * *

As I finish I notice Simba is asleep. I look at him and wondered why he saved me. I pick up my hand and stroke his mane; I lose my hand in it. Laying my head against his shoulder, still stroking his mane, and look up at the sky wondering what everyone I know is doing.

* * *

So good or bad. I really tried. Rate and review it makes my day. I used Annabelle Lee because it's my favorite. I also recommend the book quoted at the beginning, it's a wonderful story.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Because you, mouse, can tell Gregory a story. Stories are light. Light is very precious in a world so dark. Begin at the beginning. Tell Gregory a story. Make some light"_

_And because Despereaux wanted very much to live he said "Once upon a time…"_

_From the Tale of Despereaux by Kate Dicamillo , him talking to Gregory the Jailer_

* * *

I woke up when the light hit my face. My whiskers twitched and I stretched out. Suddenly it hit me. I could no longer feel the weight of Julietta on me. I looked around franticly until I heard laughter.

"So I say, Noth'in hes at the top of the food chain" Timon? They're back?

"Hahaha that's great, did you two make that up on the spot" Juliette's laughter was like bells.

"Simba! We leave for five days and you bring a human to the pridelands, really son?" Timon says as he walks over

"And a really pretty one at that" Pumbaa says as he bounces

"Oh no guys trust me I'm not the pretty one my sister is." What is she talking about?

"Of course you're pretty Julietta" I say before I can stop myself

"Really?" she looks at

"Yes" it was simple to say but the complicated emotions it stirred up.

"Well if you guys are done we were going to show Dr. Julietta the hunting fields." Timon says

"Really? I don't know." The hunting fields can be dangerous.

"Well I'm going see ya." She says.

"Hey wait a minute" I jump in front of her "what makes you think you can do whatever you want?"

"Well I'm human and..."

"Oh, so that means you can do whatever" not in my kingdom

"When it comes to you yes" she jumps over me and starts running

"That's not gonna do her any good" Pumbaa says as I chase after her. I catch right up with her.

"I never knew humans we're so slow" I tease

"Compared to you we are but we have cars, bikes, plains, buses, trains, and other vehicles we use to out run you" she says in between breaths.

"So humans invented stuff to use to kill us" I say as I stop

She turns around slowly "Simba what you have to understand is we made it for other stuff to…"

"What could possibly need that shoot thing for" I exclaim

"You mean a gun? Simba we use it to protect selves from other humans and dangerous stuff"

"Like what" I yell

"Like bears, tigers, lions…oh my, Simba I"

"I get it so I'm a wild animal to you"

"Well yes really, Simba I've seen what lions do to humans, you could tear us apart and we need to protect ourselves and the people we love like with your incredible teeth and claws, we don't have that."

"Oh I see then why do they use on lions that aren't doing anything to them?" I like to see her answer that

"The same reason your uncle killed your father and took over, some people just can't help doing the wrong things" good answer

"How do you know about that?"

"Timon and Pumbaa" she says flatly

"Oh, well they tell everything"

"Pumbaa's right you know"

"About the stars, they're just big fiery balls of gas burning billions of miles away"

"Really, my father said"

"I know they told, but you could be right maybe we just can't see them"

"I guess so Pumbaa was right how do you know?"

"We've studied stars through telescopes and found they are big balls of gas and the sun is just a really close star, it's pretty normal sized compared to other stars some are much bigger. Stars are much bigger than planets and they make pretty good explosions when they die."

"Stars die?" they couldn't

"Yes they explode really its call supernova when the star has no more fuel they grow and explode."

"Wow"

"You should see a black hole it's when a star collapse on itself it sucks up everything and never let's go."

"Scary"

"Yes it is" she off somewhere else

"So you wanna go to the hunting grounds now" I say

"Really oh my I your majesty lord knows I wouldn't dream of breathing without your permission."She teases. I love her smile.

"Yes you may and you may also breath" I say as I walk in front and she follows.

* * *

"We have to find her!" Dr. Arron Masters cries as he holds on to pillow with Juliette's face on it.

"Wow he's nuts" a student says

"Well sir we have found evidence that she's alive." Said the Mr. Mara

"What?"

"Well we've been on the trail a few days and have found no clothing any blood no bones. She may have gotten away from the lion and may still be alive."

"Really! My sweet beautiful Julietta alive" he says as he starts to cry

[To the reader during the story you may see that Dr. Masters is an obsessed idiot and he is, but please give the moron a break hes had a rough time, he's losing his girl to a lion]

* * *

I didn't know what to say. The hunting grounds were full of zebra, wild beast, antelope, and animals I couldn't name.

"It's beautiful" I said breathlessly

"Yes it is" Simba says but he not looking at the field he's looking at me.

I suddenly feel self conscious. I don't know what to do with my hands and the way I stand. Get a hold of yourself Gale.

"Ya know we could go down there" he says

"I'd rather not it's too pretty up here"

"Agreed" he says and lies down and I sit down and lean on his shoulder. I felt peace for the first time in a long time… till I hear Simba snoring. It was then I figured out that this lion was much like the men in my life I would never understand him.

"My my the king seems very tired" Zazu says as he lands

"Hello Zazu whats up?" I ask

"Oh nothing just a bunch of hyenas in the elephant grave yard" he says

"Elephant grave yard?"

"Yes it's that ridge by the... don't think of going there it's dangerous!" he screeches.

"You care?"

"Simba does not like his guest hurt" he says with an eye roll

"Wow, well I'm going to take a look around" I say and walk off

"The lionesses are hunting so be careful" he shouts

"Got it got it" Now to that grave yard

* * *

"Wow Zazu wasn't exaggerating it is a grave yard" well with piles of bane everywhere I don't know what else to call it.

"I wonder"

"What" I turn around to see three hyenas corner me. Great Gale, you've made yourself lunch.

"Hey aren't you a human?" the female asks

"Hey I think she is Shenzi" one says as he jumps up and down.

"Banzai calm down you can be happy after we kill her." She says

The one with the crazy eyes only laughs

"Shut up Ed what are you laughing at?" shanzi asks

"Hey is this a eat and run" Banzai ask

"No why" she looks away

"Cause that's our eats and it running" they take off after her.

Run Gale run. I just need to make to the pride lands and I trip. Great Gale.

"Now time for some human" they say as they bare their teeth.

"Roar!" ouch that was loud. They look up in fear at whats above me. Simba standing tall teeth bared and claws out. Wow never knew he could look so intimidating.

"Hey Simba whats up" Banzai says nervously

"I thought you were told never to come near here again" he said

"Well ya see we were just roaming and we smelled something to eat so we...' Shenzi tried to explain

"Silence" Simba roared "you'll leave her alone and get out now"

One, two, and three they were off.

"Julietta are you ok?" he turns to me with concern. I can easily say I'm scared, of Simba or the hyenas I can't say but it's strange in that fear for the first time I felt relief

"Simba" I call him "thank you"

"No problem.' He says

* * *

I let her ride me all the way back. She was still a bit shaky but good.

"Hey daddy we caught something, whats wrong with Dr. Gale" Kiara comes up with her usually bouncy self.

"She had a run in with some hyenas she's ok" I assure her.

"Well then you want some… food Dr. Gale?" Julietta made her way outside and took some wood and started to rub them together.

"A Julietta what are you doing!" I exclaim as the sticks catch on fire then she brings a bunch of stick tied to gather and puts a big rock on it and puts the meat on top of the rock.

"Uh what is this" Timon asks

"A version of what humans use to cook meat since we don't have your lovely digestive systems that help with digesting uncooked meat." She explain

"Oh so this is normal in man's world" I ask

"Yes very" she says as she probes the meat with a stick.

"Humans are weird" Kovu states

"And lion aren't?" she says. She smiles at him like they have some secret between each other.

As they go back in to get some food I stay out with Julietta and try some of her cooked meat. It's surprisingly good. She's strangely quite like something's wrong.

"Whats wrong?"

"What do ya mean nothing's wrong" she's lying

"Yes there is, what is it?"

"I'm afraid" she says as she hugs her knees

"Of what?" whats could she possibly be afraid of

"You" she says. Me?

"Why?" I whisper

"Simba when I saw you take out those hyenas I dawned on me you could do the same to me no problem it reminded why we take safety precautions against lion before we set up camp." She buried her head her lap.

"But I would never do that to you" I say urgently

"Simba I don't know that"

"Yes you do I promise I will never hurt you ever. I will protect you with my life I promise, I swear on the kings of the past…"

"Stop:"Do not swear by the moon, th' inconstant

Monthly changes in her circled orb

Lest thy love prove likewise variable"

"Excuse me?" what is she saying

"It's from Romeo and Juliet, it means don't swear cause its only words it means nothing." She cries

"Well you mean something to me and I won't hurt you ever." I say as she looks in to my eyes

"Really? Simba I've had so many people say that and it's all gone wrong"

"This wont I promise" I nuzzle her

"Thank you" she whispers into my ear

"Now tell me the story about Romeo and Juliet I wanna hear what got you so worked up" I say as I lie down beside her and look up at the sky. I can't believe Pumbaa was right.

"Sure" she takes out her book and flips to the first page:

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

* * *

"Finally here in Africa" said Mr. Gale as they landed.

"Well it was hardly worth it" Mr. Mara comes up "We've found traces of where your daughter might be"

"I thought you said a lion took her" Mrs. Gale says surprised

"Yes but now it is believed she got away from the lion and is out somewhere"

"What do you mean she got away?" screamed Rosaline.

* * *

"Dr. Masters the Gales are here about Julietta"

"Let them in" he said

"Arron how the devil are man" Mr. Gale said coming in with the women right behind

"Not so good I only wish Julietta were her to see you" he sniffled

"Well I'm glad she has someone like you to watch over her" Mrs. Gale says rubbing his back

"Yeah just what she needs a psycho stalker working with her" Rosaline states.

"Rosaline be nice" Mrs. Gale whispers through her teeth.

"Fine whatever" she says and walks out of the room.

"You know Dr. Masters I know our Julietta was fond of you"

"Really Mrs. Gale"

"Yes quite" Mr. Gale says

"You know I was fond of her to I was going to ask her something while we were here" he says shyly

"Oh I know that would be wonderful" Mrs. Gale gushed

"Really I didn't know if she would say yes"

"Of course she would have, and since we know she's alive we should start making arrangements for when she comes back"

"Really"

"Absolutely" they say in unison.

* * *

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

As I finish I once again notice Simba asleep. I lie down next to him and feel his paw came over me. I have never felt safer.

* * *

Things are starting to get good. As always review please. Also I plan to take controlling parents to a new level so hold on to your seat belt! i haven't seen Desperearux the movie but want to the bock is fanastic. Adieu.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Funny things about chains," he said "They're everywhere, once you know to look for them…"_

"_There lot of kinds of chains," he continued "You can't see most of them, the ones that bind people together. But people build them up, link by link. Sometimes the links are weak, snap like this one did. That's another funny thing, now that I think of it. Sometimes when you mend a chain, the place where you fixed it is strongest of all."_

_Thomas the Tinker, said while fixing Cara's necklace chain, from __Into the Land of the Unicorns __by Bruce Coville_

* * *

I wake up to Mr. Gale screaming about something

"We found her! We found her!" he says jumping up and down.

"Really, is she ok?" I ask getting out of my room.

"Yes according to some eyewitnesses she's fine, was seen getting on the lion that took her in the first place and headed off west last night some tracker people found where she was and this morning we're going back for her!" he literary jumps for joy

"My sweet fiancé is almost home with me!" I dance for joy

"Maybe we should leave her alone" Rosalina says suddenly

"Rosaline what has gotten into you, your sister is surrounded by wild beast and you want her to stay there" Mrs. Gale says

"Well think about it if Julietta really was in danger she wouldn't be with the lions she would have ran and maybe she's doing research" Well sis I tried.

"Rosaline stop being an idiot and get in the chopper"

"Sure thing if she's mad I take no blame" Rosaline says solemnly as she hops in the helicopter

"Whatever now let's go" and they're off

* * *

"Wake Julietta wake up!" go away Simba

"Simba I'm still sleeping the suns not even up yet" I say groggy

"Well you have to get up I have something to show you" Simba says as I stand up.

"Ok fine I'm up" I says and rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. I get on his back and he takes me up to the top of Pride Rock.

"Simba what are you… what are we doing here?" I ask

"Shh and watch" is all he says. As I look out on the dark valley before me the sun starts to come up. And what a sight. The valley is flooded with light and everything is golden I can see over every inch of the kingdom.

"Oh Simba this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" I say breathlessly

"My father showed it to me on the day he died and I showed it to Nala the after we were wed and Kiara when she was big enough, now you" he says and looks at me. We both just stood there for a while until he broke the silence. "That object on your wrist, what is it?"

I was an odd question "My Friend, Mimi, gave it to me right before I left for New York from our home town in Cali. I left earlier than most people age 13 I went to college and got my doctorate in psychology and never saw her again. She was the only friend I ever had." I still remember her smiling brown eyes looking at me.

"Well can't you find her again" he ask

"She died while I was in New York…" my voice trails off.

"I'm sorry" he says

"Don't be she had a great life and lots of people loved her" I say "Simba thanks for sharing this with me"

"It was no problem, I always share with the ones I love" he calms up as if he didn't mean to say that. I finally realize whats happening: he didn't kill me, he brought back my bracelet, and he talks to me and **listens,** hes around me all the time. I hits me like ton of bricks. "You love me" I say aloud. He steps back and looks at the floor as my eyes widen in horror. And I return those feelings. My nice manner towards him, I'm telling stuff I've never told anyone, he's always on my mind. I love him too.

"Simba…" is all I get out before a loud whooshing sound fills the air. A helicopter?

"Sweetheart we're here!" Mother! No, no this can't be happening. I see Simba panic and step in front of me.

"Simba its ok," I shout "that's my mother." I see a man onboard pull out a tranquilizer gun. No" Simba watch out.

"Roar" it was loud enough so my parents cringed. I see the lionesses and everyone else come, Kiara comes running as she see Simba fall only to be stopped by gun shots aimed to scare them. No, she going to be a mother this could hurt her!

"Simba no, Simba stay awake!" I scream as the chopper drops a latter for me and my father climbs down.

"Julietta, whats happening?" he struggles to say.

"Simba I don't…" I say and feel arms around me "No let me go, let me go, Simba!" I shout as I'm pulled into the chopper… back into a cage. I see my bracelet fall off my wrist. Then I saw nothing.

* * *

""Is she ok" I hear voices says

"Mom didn't you see her she wanted to stay" Sis?

"Shut up Rosaline, your sisters not right in the head we know that, don't you" Dad… thanks for the love dad. But I didn't say anything, I never did.

"Now on to home and her future husband" What? Dad what do you mean?

"Yes Arron will be so happy we found her" Oh, Arron… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What do you mean Arron!" I say wide awake.

"You're going to marry him and I won't hear anything else got it" he gets right up in my face. I remember why I left. Back home there was no freedom. Suddenly I feel cold and darkness replaces everything in my eyes all that's left is an image of him. "Simba…"

* * *

"Dad, dad wake up now, come on dad, Wake up!" Kiara?

"Kiara what happened" I don't remember, wait Julietta! "Where is Julietta?" I say wide awake.

"They took her, daddy you've been out for…"

"A day and a half," Rafiki said, "Whatever they used it was a lot more potent."

"So where..." he cut me off

"Across the seas back to her home" he said "Simba, the humans have a saying if you love something let it go if it comes back its yours." I realized he was right it was something I noticed about her she was wilder then I was and I had to let he go no how much it pained me.

* * *

My head is spinning, I can't remember the last time I had this kind of pain. Oh wait it was when the lighting struck me. When I met Simba. As I opened my eyes and things came in to focus I saw I was back in my old room, back in my cage. As I look around my childhood all those unhappy memories in here come rushing back but one comes in particular. The last time I was in this room.

Flash back…

_I walked through the empty house, a two story mansion, I always hated it. I walked to my old room without so much as a peep sat down and waited for my parents to come home._

"_Well Julietta your home" Mother._

"_Yeah so I just wanted to let you know I'm here, I'll be staying at a motel…"_

"_Really sweetheart you could stay here" Yeah right._

"_Well I'd really rather stay in the motel." I say as Rosaline comes in. "I just wanna see Mini is she here."_

"_Mini the stable girl?" my mother ask_

"_Yeah who else" I say annoyed_

"_Sis, she…" Rosaline looked at me with guilt. Oh no._

"_She died 2 years ago Julietta, while you were away we meant to tell you but you we're so focused we kept it because it would distract you" my mother says as she puts a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't hear I couldn't see but I could feel. I felt betrayed, angry, alone, I wanted to run. So I did. I took off before anyone could hold me. I ran out to the barn. We had quite a considerable plot of land the stables weren't close but they were close enough to run to. I ran to last stall where I had met mini. In her overalls and demine jacket. She never wore shoes. As I reach the stall I see a familiar face. Black light. She was a black horse with all white shoes and a streak down her face. She had been a mustang my family rescued but me and Mimi were the only ones who could ride her. She nuzzled as if saying "I understand I miss her too". After what seemed like hours of crying I got up went to my car and never looked back_

…………_. Over_

I had Black Light moved to another stable that belonged to a friend of mine. I'm there now since it wasn't too far from where I was. As I pet Black Light my mind goes back to time of much simpler things. When Mini and I played pranks, danced, and listened to the music of the field my family owned. I told my family off said I would never marry Arron and I would go back to Africa the moment I was able to , right now I'm recovering from too much excitement. I lead Light out and got on her bareback and took off just letting the wind goes through my hair and fill my ears. I get out the book I had read to Simba and flip to favorite poem:

There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
And before the street begins,  
And there the grass grows soft and white,  
And there the sun burns crimson bright,  
And there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
To cool in the peppermint wind.

Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black  
And the dark street winds and bends.  
Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow  
We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And watch where the chalk-white arrows go  
To the place where the sidewalk ends.

Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,  
For the children, they mark, and the children, they know  
The place where the sidewalk ends.

I had no worries.

* * *

I don't know what that silly girl was thinking but I will marry her or else. Oh my sweet Julietta if only you knew my passion for you would let me marry you I know you would.

* * *

"Simba, Simba are you there?" a gentle voice greets me

"Nala?" I ask

She comes into view and I see we're back in the jungle where we fell love. She looked wonderful. "Hello Simba" she smiles

"Nala" is all I can say

"Something's happening Simba you need to be ready" she says as her face turns serious.

"What, what do you mean."

"It means Zira's back and angry for revenge" My father says as he appears by Nala.

"What but she…"

"Survived the fall" Nala interrupts

"What must I do?" I ask

"Stop doubting yourself and be patience" My father says

"She'll come back Simba when she's good and ready." Nala says. Does she mean Julietta? "She's beautiful" is all she says

"We love you Simba and we're always watching after you." Is last thing I hear my father say before the scene changes. Now I'm in a field and it daylight when I so clearly remember it being nighttime. I see Julietta leading a black horse and just staring out into the world as if she had no worries anymore. That's how I wanted her. Still something seemed wrong it felt as though she were in trouble and needed someone. I would keep my promise and protect her with my life no matter what.

* * *

As I raised my self on the rocks I use to live on my heart set fire. Hyenas and lions beside me looked on to where Pride Rock stood against the sky. Very soon I would have my vengeance.

* * *

I think I'm slipping. Simba and Julietta finally realize their feelings and Zira is back! Arron is more determined than ever to marry Julietta. With Kiara pregnant I wonder how the baby's are doing? How will the pridelands survive this? Tune in next time to find out! I've always wanted to say that…

The poem is "Where the Sidwalk Ends" by Shel Silverstein


	5. Chapter 5

"She Would Search for him. In the land that lay

east of the sun and west of the moon.

But there was no way there."

From East by Edith Pattou

…………………………………..

It was clear crisp morning the sun was dim in the early sky. Mist flowed around my ankles and dew shined in my eyes. The ranch was a good place to spend recuperation time. My family, well my parents, had begged me to come back and marry Arron. I know what they wanted. They wanted me to marry and be a housewife; to them it was a more respectable position then a psychologist. I have nothing against housewives they're some tough cookies but I was always to restless for it.

"So how do you think your lions doing?" May asked as she walked up

"Oh, I don't know and he's not my lion his name is Simba" I say annoyed but playfully

"Fine how's your boyfriend Simba?" she asks in a teasing tone. I had told her everything from talking to Simba to falling for him. She was just glad I could finally admit I had feelings. Her light brown eyes lit up when joy when I told her.

"He's not my boyfriend"

"Sure riiiight, well are you going to go back?" she says with a sly smile

"I've only been here for a week and you already want to kick me out?" I pout. My answer is a suitcase shoved into my hands with a ticket.

"You have 3 hours the airports almost an hour away" she turns and leaves. I have to laugh. What a pain.

………………………………………..

"Sire, trouble!" Zazu says has he lands

"What is it Zazu" I say carelessly,

"Zira!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone looks up

"My mother but she's" Kovu can't finish

"No she's not" I sigh "I spoke with Nala and my father's spirit" I whisper to Kiara and Kovu "she's alive" they gasp at me

"Daddy why didn't you tell us" Kiara demands, her belly is starting to look full

"Because I didn't know it would be this soon" I lied. I wasn't focused on that

"Well sire, Zira is looking for an audience" Zazu interuppted

"Kovu take 10 lionesses and come with me" I order, I'm not stupid

………………………………….

"Ma'ma would like something" the stewardess says as we take off

"No thanks" I say. Simba hold on.

…………………………………

"Why have you come back" I say as Zira stands in front of me. At her side are countless hyenas' and lionesses. At mine are Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa, and 10 lionesses. I feel confident.

"To give you one last chance." She says a wicked smile on her lips. [Do lions have lips?]

"I'll give you one last chance to go and never return" I growl

"Then it is war" she says in a horse voice

"I guess it is" Kovu shouts as he gets ready to charge

"Well we'll give you a heads up tomorrow at sunrise" she says and turns around

"At sunrise" I say and we leave. My head is not on the on coming threat but of someone much sweeter then Zira

……………………………………

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving in Africa little after the middle of the night there so…" the pilot goes on but I don't listen. I take out my book and begin to read:

I am silver and exact. I have no preconceptions.

What ever you see I swallow immediately

Just as it is, unmisted by love or dislike.

I am not cruel, only truthful---

The eye of a little god, four-cornered.

Most of the time I meditate on the opposite wall.

It is pink, with speckles. I have looked at it so long

I think it is a part of my heart. But it flickers.

Faces and darkness separate us over and over.

Now I am a lake. A woman bends over me,

Searching my reaches for what she really is.

Then she turns to those liars, the candles or the moon.

I see her back, and reflect it faithfully.

She rewards me with tears and an agitation of hands.

I am important to her. She comes and goes.

Each morning it is her face that replaces the darkness.

In me she has drowned a young girl, and in me an old woman

Rises toward her day after day, like a terrible fish.

'I can only hope that's not my life' I think as look out the window at the sea.

…………………………………..

She's going back, she's going back! Sorry I'm happy. Please excuse the short chapter until the last one they will all be pretty short and I'm almost done. Should I do squeal? The poem is "Mirror" by Sylvia Plath, she's good but she makes me want to slit my wrist.


	6. Final Chapter

"Lady are sure you want to go out this far," Mr. Mara asked. I had just gotten to Africa an hour ago and was already half way there.

"Yes" said Julietta "I need to" she looked towards the rising sun ~Simba~ she thought happily.

…………………..

"Are the lionesses ready?" Simba asked Zazu

"Yes sire" he says sadly

"Good we need everyone for this" Simba says as he turned walked out of the cave and looked at the assembled lionesses each one ready for the battle. They marched out to defend their Pride lands.

"Be careful daddy" Kiara said as she watched them go. Her pregnancy was too far in and she was staying behind with Rafiki and Zazu. "You too Kovu"

"Don't worry Kiara," He said, "I'll come back"

This time it will end.

I saw the outlanders and hyenas across the plains. Zira.

"This is your last chance Zira, leave now or else." I yell across the battlefield

"Never! I will have my vengeance! Charge!" she says and they advance, as do we.

I can hear pounding heart and smell fear but everyone stays together.

………………………………

I arrive at Pride Rock to see it strangely empty.

"Simba? Kiara?" I call as I walked through the cave

"Dr. Gale?" I hear Kiara's voice, it sounds like she's in pain.

"Kiara are you alright?" I say as she comes into view

"No I think it's time," she cries breathing heavily

Rafiki is beside her in a moment

"Is it?" I ask panicked. I had never seen anything being born and in truth it scared me.

"Yes and I need your help" he says.

……………….

"Get them, get them!" Zira calls out mad with rage

Timon and Pumbaa have taken out some of the hyenas and Kovu is taking out the lionesses. There's too much going on to see what's happening. I hope Kiara's all right.

"Your mine Simba" Zira says as she surprise attacks me.

"Never" I yell as I fight back

……………..

"Ahh, it hurts" Kiara cries I have never seen a lion cry

"Don't worry princess your almost there" Rafiki says

"Come on Kiara, you're doing great" really I have no idea but I guess it's what I'm supposed to say.

"Ahh" she gives one last push and a bay lion is in Rafiki's hands another push and another bay is handed to me

"They're beautiful," I say even though they're covered in baby gunk.

Rafiki hands them to Kiara and she cleans them off. Her face is glowing with pride at them.

"So where are Simba and Kovu?" I ask they should be here.

"A war has been started since you left and they are the main fighters" Rafiki states

My eyes widen in fear. "I have go find him" I say and leap up before they can stop me

"Oh you're not going anywhere" says a familiar voice. I recognize the figure standing in the opening.

"Arron? What are you doing here?" I say and back up. There's something wrong with him. Mentally.

"To get my future bride of course, you think you can just leave me" he smirks

"We were never together there's nothing to leave" I glance over at Rafiki and Kiara. I have to get him out of here away from Kiara.

………………………

The fight persisted everyone else had fallen or was gathered around us.

"You will die" she says and attacks pinning me down "You and that miserable human if she ever comes back."

The clouds over head start to come in and the rain stings my eyes. She has gone to far.

"You won't touch her!" I roar. I manage to get her off and this time I'm staying standing.

…………………………

I run out of the cave and into the pride lands

'Julietta dearest, why are you running?" I roll my eye if I could. He has a gun and he's wondering why I'm running.

"You think it's all right for you to just up and walk well it isn't and you will be mine" He yells. He fires two shots that barely miss me.

"You're crazy," I shout as the rain starts to pour.

"For you my love, for you". He laughs

I trip and he steps on top of me and points the gun at my head. I see my life flash before my eyes. All my sad memories, the happy ones, Mimi, May, my sister, Kiara and Kovu, my parents and Simba. I remember the sweet feel of Black Light under me, Mimi's laughter like bells, and Simba's calming voice. I wanted to be with him again. To see the sunrise and talk about nothing, and to read while I lean against his shoulder.

"Are you going to give up that easily?" a new voice says as I black out.

"Who are you?" I ask, a lioness appears.

"I'm Nala" Nala? Simba's mate?

"Your Simba's...."I couldn't finish the sentence, she's beautiful. Her fur was a sandy tan and her eyes wear crystal blue. I always wanted eyes like that.

"I'm very glad you know" she says chuckling "You have to go back and stop him, Simba needs you."

"And I need him" I say closing my eyes.

"Now you need to wake up" she walks over and nuzzles my hand.

"But I'm scared" I can feel the tears welling up. Of so many things not just Arron.

"Don't be" I hear Mimi's voice say. My eyes shoot open "We're all with you, always" she says and everything fades back to the gun pointed at my head.

"So your final answer:" Arron smiles in triumph" Will you marry me?"

I know what to do. I kick his package hard! He falls over in pain.

"Never in a million years!" I shout getting up and picking up the gun.

I take the gun run in no general direction till I see I'm headed towards an all out lion war. I see Simba in the middle of a circle of lions and hyenas just watching him and another lion as she had him pinned down then I saw him get back up and I felt my heat leap.

"Simba!" I yell and all of them look over my way.

…………………..

"Simba!" I look over to see Julietta and I smile. She came back! But Zira sees her too and bolts after her.

"No!" I say and chase after her. Julietta already figured out what's going on and starts to run but Zira is much faster. Julietta pulls something out of her pocket and all I hear is a loud bang.

………….

I didn't mean to, I didn't. I needed to protect myself I didn't… mean to. I stand in the rain petrified.

"Julietta" Simba says concerned

"Simba" I say "I'm sorry" I faint next to Zira's bleeding body.

"Julietta!" I get her on my back and take off towards pride Rock.

"Kiara" I call

"Daddy" she says and I look at her to see her curled up with two new cubs. I set Julietta down and go to her.

"Kiara, they're beautiful" I say as Rafiki goes and checks on Julietta.

"She'll be fine just a bit of shock I think" he says

"Oh good" I say relieved as Kovu comes in with the other lionesses. "Kovu come meet your children"

He rushes over to Kiara and gazes down at them "Kiara they're prefect" he whispers

"What should we name them?" She asked

"I heard these names I really liked from Julietta" he says. I better warn him if it's Juliet and Romeo.

"Artmis and Apollo, twin gods." Well that good I sigh.

"But they're both girls" she states

"Then Apolla will do" Julietta pipes up

"Julietta! You're ok" I say and jump over to her. She's already sitting up.

"Yes I'm here and I'm ok." She puts her arms around my neck "You're not getting rid of me yet"

"I wouldn't want to" I say and lean my head on her.

…………………

Two days later my family found me. I told them to leave me alone or I would sue. They haven't come back since then well my sis has called to tell me that they found Arron and he's getting help by a colleague of mine. That's good. May has also come around to meet the man in my life and has taken quite a liking to him and Mr. Mara, the poor man who had to deal with my mother. Kiara's twins are growing more beautiful each day and are already driving their parents insane. Good for them. Zira is indeed dead not many things survive a bullet point blank in the face. I still have nightmares. So my tale started with misery and now ends with me starting 'My Year with Lions' a paper on how I'm living with Simba and the rest.

"So how's the paper" Simba asks as he comes up.

"Ehh, good so far" I think… I haven't written anything.

"Well if it's you its good." He smiles and says, "Has any of your kind done this before?"

"Thanks and yep there was the Grizzly Man and Jane Goodall and a couple of other s that escape me right now, so Kiara, Kovu and the twins?" I ask

"Insane" he rolls his eyes

"That wonderful" I beam

"Well Kiara's going hunting you wanna watch and record?" he asks

"No I'm recording Timon and Pumbaa today" I say

"I don't think the human world is ready for them" he jokes wearily.

"No one is ever ready for them but they are a part of this story" I say and put my laptop away

"Of course and I'm glad we came into this chapter" he says and nuzzles my arm

"So off to see them" I crinkle my eye brows

"Sure why not?" he shrugs

"We don't wanna headache" I reply

"No but we're getting one anyway" he says as I climb on his back and takes off

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" I smile gently and kiss the top of his head

So I'm living with and have fallen in love with a lion. Why? I don't know. I'm only a psychologist for the love of God.

………………………..

"Well he did not marry the Princess if that is what

you mean by happily ever after. Even in a world as strange

as this a princess and a mouse cannot marry.

But, reader, they can be friends.

And they were. Together they had many adventures.

Those adventures are another story, and this

Story, I'm afraid, must now draw to a close."

The Tale of Despereaux by Kate Dicamillo

And our tale comes to an end. Sorry I took me so long I was working on my other fic, Sunday's Child. I really enjoyed working on this and hope to do a sequel if you guys want me to. So with that I bid you adieu.


End file.
